Boring!
by AcrosstheMirror
Summary: And we all know I can't really be nice like Human Jane could. I can't even fake it."


**Sadly, I do not own this, Stephenie does.**

* * *

I wasn't always this cold, heartless person. Once, I had a family, friends, hopes, fears, dreams... Once I had a life. It was a time when I couldn't make people feel pain, not that I wanted to. When I didn't have to kill.

I wasn't always Jane Volturi.

Some people say I'm an "evil creature". That I have no heart, that I don't have feelings. They're right.

I do like when people I'm about to kill think I'm a little angel or some innocent little girl. It's way funnier like that. But once, I was an innocent little girl. I liked dolls, dresses and kittens. Sweet, isn't it? Enough to give me cavities. I always liked to look pretty and my best friend was (well, still is) my twin Alec. He's the only person I still love. And he loves me too, but we have our own way to show it and that's why we get along so well after all this time. Eternity can get pretty boring sometimes. You know, all that "Ok, what do we do now?" crap annoys the hell out of me. I **hate** having nothing to do.

Watching humans? Boring! They're all the same.

Music? No, not that crap humans call music. And you can't listen to classic music the whole time for the rest of eternity.

TV? Yeah, right. I really don't know how some humans live for that thing. It's just a bunch of stupid stuff divided in channels.

Even hunting and torturing people gets boring if you do it all the time. So I don't, because I like to keep it funny.

Ok, where was I? Oh, my human life, right. I don't remember a lot of details, not that I mind. What I do remember is more than enough.

One of my biggest dreams was getting married. I wanted a rich and good looking husband, a big house and even kids. I wanted him to give me jewelery and dresses, so everyone else could see how pretty I was. I also remember I liked to help people, injured puppies... Everyone I could. Really, can you imagine me, Jane Volturi, helping someone? Well, sometimes I do, but only when I know I'll get something back, I'm not stupid.

Oh, and don't think that things here in Volterra are always good. They aren't. I know Aro likes me more than the others and some of them are pretty Jealous of me. What can I do? It's not my fault I'm that good. Demetri and Felix are really good to look at, but sometimes they can be a pain in the ass. Better than the wives, because those... It's hard to know when they're **not** being a pain in the ass. Caius acts like he's constantly PMSing and Marcus... Well, I really don't know what he does or if he even does something. Heidi is a bitch who thinks she's way more beautiful than everyone else. (Just like Blondie Cullen/Hale. The one with the fake twin who's married to miss I-know-what-you're-gonna-do-tomorrow. What's her name again? Something with an R... Oh, yeah, Rosalie. I'd like to see her and Heidi in a fight. I'd bet my money on Cullen. She looks like she could kick Heidi's leather covered ass. But, then again, it's not me who sees the future. Thank God, because my power is way better.) And since Gianna is probably going to be someone's meal, I really don't care about her.

But, all in all, "living" here in Volterra is better than "living" somewhere else. Out there, I'd have to be nice to people, be more careful so as not to be caught while hunting and this kind of stuff. And we all know I can't really be nice like Human Jane could. I can't even fake it. Don't judge me, because admitting I can't be nice is a lot better than those people that are all smiles but only God and (Edward I'm-gonna-save-your-soul Cullen) knows what they're really thinking. When I don't like someone I just say it. Why hide it and pretend I'm friendly? I know people wonder how me and Alec get along so well like I said before with me being like that. Truth is, he's just like me, he always was. Good humans, bad vamps. The again, I wouldn't tell people he's my twin (ok, they'd notice anyway, but whatever) if I didn't like the way he behaved.

Talking about behaving, we had to "meet" the Cullens. I swear those vampires enjoyed being in trouble. Really. One of those females in Alaska came to us and said they had created an immortal child. Oh, joy. The Let's-save-the-humans family broke the only important rule we have besides exposing ourselves. Of course, when we got there, the thing was totally different. The child was a hybrid, the werewolves were only shape-shifters, Vampire-Wannabe Swan was finally one of us and a shield (that really pissed me off by shielding everyone from mine and Alec's power), the fortune teller and the emo-boy saved the day by bringing another hybrid with them. At the end, all we did was talk. And guess what? It was boring!The closest thing to action we had was Irina's death and that wasn't much.

Maybe Human Jane didn't get as bored as I do. But how could I miss her when I'm much better now?


End file.
